1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and method for processing big data and non-transitory tangible machine-readable medium thereof; more particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and method for realizing big data into big object and non-transitory tangible machine-readable medium thereof.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the rapid development in computer technologies, most enterprises collect, store, manipulate, and organize business information/data in computers in a systematic way. Relational databases and on-line analytical processing (OLAP) are examples of commonly adopted technologies.
Although various commercial products of relational databases and OLAP have been developed, they have shortcomings when the amount of business data being stored becomes huge. There are occasions that a business manager would like to make a real-time decision based on an analytical result of processing a huge amount of data stored in a database. However, databases on the market today cannot provide a real-time response when the amount of data being processed is huge. Accessing and analyzing millions or billions records usually take significant amount of time. For business managers that have to perform analysis and make real-time decisions based on big data, the long-processing time of the databases on the market today is intolerable.
According to the above description, an apparatus and method that can process big/huge/large data efficiently is in an urgent need.